


9 Crimes

by CheshireLies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireLies/pseuds/CheshireLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your best friend just gave you the middle finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas. 

Some hours ago, your best friend said the two of you were over. You're not sure what to do about it. Gamzee Motherfucking Makara, who is probably the single most fucked up individual in this universe, has abandoned you. 

What does that say about you?

"Karkitty?" 

You could not imagine a worse time for Nepeta to visit. When you don't acknowledge her presence, Nepeta proceeds to approach where you sit at your computer. In the reflection of the screen you can see she's wearing that stupid hat with the cat ears, and her round face bears down-turned lips and an inquisitive gaze. 

"Karkitty, are you okay?" She comes to stand at your shoulder, making an irritating purring sound at the end of her sentence. You scoff and stare into your reflection, on the verge of a hateful laugh. 

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before it gets through your furstuffed ears?" Your hands curl into fists, what's left of your fingernails digging into the skin. "Don't call me Karkitty, I'm not one of your precious little furballs ..." 

Silence. There is a pang of guilt in your chest, something you're not entirely used to where Nepeta is concerned. You can tell by where Nepeta's gaze is that she's reading the chat logs over your shoulder, but you find you don't have the energy to tell her to mind her business. A protest escapes your lips as Nepeta grabs the arm of your computer chair, swiveling you around.

"Would you just - "

You fall silent as Nepeta hugs you to her chest, and you can feel her hand brushing through your hair. The first tears roll down your cheeks, and you think about how stupid it is that you didn't even start crying until now. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and maybe you don't have to be alone.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Nepeta Leijon, and you're not sure what she's doing in your house. Or how you're going to get her to leave.

The hug borders on awkward length, so you sniff and pull away, reaching over to shut off the monitor of your desktop. Nepeta somehow ends up sitting at your feet, playing with ears on her hat. She's also blushing. Nepeta fucking Leijon is blushing. You're not sure whether to laugh or to cry harder, or to let loose a stream of obscenities and throw her out. Wiping your nose, you throw a furtive glance at your open bedroom door and then back down at Nepeta. "How did you get in, anyway?"

You have a vague idea that is confirmed by her mumbled reply. "Kankri."

Of course. Your babbling cousin has no sense of personal space or privacy. You suspect it has something to do with his skills at running one of the most invasive yet successful social justice blogs on the internet. Most of his audience composed of angry alleged-thirteen year olds and twenty-something year olds following just for a laugh. 

With a sigh, you get up from your computer and go to shut the door, and a second later you can hear Kankri bellowing across the house. "No girls over with the door shut!" 

You ignore him, proceeding to lock the door behind you to keep him from barging in. It's not like your aunt is home, and even if she was, she never seems to care about enforcing the rules she puts in place. When you turn around Nepeta is anxiously shooting glances from you to the computer, as if at any second Gamzee is going to come running out of the screen to hit her over the head. You wonder if Gamzee's presence is what has been keeping Nepeta away before. 

Which leads you to wonder what she's doing here now. "Did you want something?" 

"Oh!" Nepeta yanks her hat back over her dark hair, ears bouncing into place. She nearly falls as she scrambles to her feet, and you cross your arm in impatience. As she talks she rolls every r, creating an irritating purring effect. "Equius wanted you to know that he is pawsitive someone is -" 

"Stop, just stop right there, mother of god stop." You clutch at your head, groaning. "You just somehow managed to bring up two things I have exactly zero interest in hearing about at this moment in time, and for some unexplainable reason I am surprised." 

Equius. For as long as you can remember he's been a hulking, terrifying shadow to Nepeta's antics, constantly berating her under his breath. Despite your enthusiastic lack of interest in Nepeta's existence, he has more than once threatened to beat you into the ground with a crowbar, and you believe it. It doesn't help that no one else seems to share your opinion on the gargantuan oaf.   
And then the play on words, that infuriating habit of speech she liked to use by incorporating various puns of the feline variety into everyday words. You glower at her. 

"Say paws - " You sputter. "Positively." 

"Pawsitively." Nepeta grins at you and you find yourself staring at her canines - has she actually taken the time to file them to a wicked point? Somehow her bizarre antics continue to surprise you. You decide arguing this further is just your own pathetic course of distracting yourself from the happenings of several minutes ago. 

Gamzee dumped you. Well, in a way. The two of you were in no way intertwined in what could be considered a romantically centered relationship, but ever since he smeared a big glob of radioactive-green paint across your wrinkled canvas in grade school you've been friends. One could question how those specific circumstances might lead two persons to step anywhere near friendship and you're not entirely sure how that course of events played out yourself. 

Nepeta has begun to play with a hole in the carpet, and with a monumental sigh, you slump back into your computer chair. 

"What does Equius want?" You mumble through your fingers. "If its about the stupid car I don't care." 

"Are you p - "

"I swear on my mother's undiscovered resting place if you expel what I know you're about to from your rancid spew-hole I will roll over your stupid cat boots with my desk chair right this second." 

Nepeta mumbles under her breath and you squint over your shoulder at her. 

"What?" 

"I said I do brush my teeth," Nepeta repeats, wrinkling her nose at you. 

You're starting to think that crying alone in your bedroom might have been a better alternative.


End file.
